The program
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Another gender-bender fic. Hotstreak signs him and his women up for a program, this should be interesting. Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, or agreed for that matter, but she couldn't help it. The man behind her grunted loudly as he tied off the last of the cord, securing Dakota's hero easily. Virgil, her mom loved that name, and it had been her great uncle's name, was lying flat on her stomach, hands bound at the wrists, positioned carefully under her head. Virgil's legs were spread wide, tied from ankle to the large table below her, though the rope tied to her legs had a decent amount of slack if she needed to move her legs at all. The majority of her body was lying flat on the table, from her head all the way down to mid thigh, though her legs were spread widely, exposing her sopping neither lips for the world to see. Or, more importantly, for her lover to see. Hotstreak grinned down at the meal spread out for him on the table, all long and lean, with her most private parts up for access.

"What a pretty little pussy, ya got Virg, all wet and ready fer me. Bet it's gonna be tight wrapped around my hungry cock," Hotstreak said, his eleven inch rod dripping with pre-cum. Virgil let out a grunt, unable to talk due to the ball gag in her mouth.

"Did ya take the pills the doc gave ya? The ones that help with ovulation?" Hotstreak asked as he took off his cloths. He wanted to feel the beauty on the table as he fucked her. Virgil nodded once, her slender body quivering wildly. One of the scientists that had been on the team to find a cure for bang babies decided to jump ship and see if the bang babies powers could be passed down. Everything was completely voluntary to anyone who was interested. Hotstreak had shrugged and decided to join the program, but only cause he really wanted to have kids with Virgil. They'd been dating for six months, but actual friends for a year, and Hotstreak not only wanted to have kids with her, he wanted to see if his powers would be passed down. Virgil had been furious when she had found out, but later agreed to it when Hotstreak had sweetened the deal with a three hour session of eating her out.

"Well then, lets get started," Hotstreak said before leaning down and shoving his hot tongue deep within Virgil's dripping opening. Virgil let out a muffled squeal as Hotstreak thoroughly tongue fucked her opening. She climaxed minutes later when Hotstreak began rubbing her clit with a large, heated thumb, rubbing gentle circles into it. Hotstreak smirked into her womanhood and drank down her sweet nectar. The little whimpers and squeals only hardened Hotstreak's cock more, making the pyro want to fuck her all the more prevalent. He pulled back before straightening up and getting into position.

"Now that that little escapade is done, we'll get to the main course. It's gonna be a little uncomfortable without the lube, but hold still will ya?" Hotstreak asked rhetorically before guiding his large, semi leaking cock into Virgil's trembling pussy. In one fluid movement, Hotstreak was fully seated inside his women, grinning at the tightness. Virgil let out a muffled scream as the pyro stretched her beyond capacity.

"God, yer a tight fit, I could cum just from standin' here," Hotstreak said with a groan before leaning forward to place his large hands on either side of Virgil's torso. The hero was thankful that the red head hadn't moved yet, the brief pause gave her time to adjust. Hotstreak started moving a minute later, making slow, shallow thrusts, to relax Virgil's inner walls.

"Gonna fill ya up good sparky, so full, you'll burst. Then, I'm gonna do it again and again," Hotstreak said as he picked up speed. Virgil moaned as Hotstreak slammed into her, pounding against her cervix wildly. She could feel every vain of the monster cock that was sliding deep within her, rubbing against her soft inner walls and the hardness of the table. Hotstreak kept slamming into her, fucking his women so hard she kept scooting up the table with every thrust.

Hotstreak didn't touch her with his hands, not yet, they played these games where they weren't aloud to touch each other while he pierced her body. Her body that was dripping with fluids, a clear puddle underneath her that was growing on the table below her. Her next orgasm surprised her, slicking up the pyro's cock even more.

"So good, always good, mine, mine, mine!" Hotstreak snarled out, filling her with his hot cock. Virgil moaned again, hands lacing tightly together as she was pounded into. She needed to hold onto something and since she couldn't reach the other side of the table, her own hands would have to do. Her inner walls clenched every time Hotstreak thrust in, making the red head moan in pleasure. Virgil kept tightening herself, knowing her hot blooded lover adored it when she did that. A violent snap of Hotstreak's hips slapped his iron hard rod against Virgil's womb entrance, making Virgil scream through the gag.

Hotstreak kept slamming into his women, loving how the table helped put pressure between Virgil's walls. The pyro moaned heartily as he kept rocking into VIrgil, her clenching walls massaging his desperate length. The hero ended up jerking so hard, one of the ropes on her legs snapped, allowing both legs to get more slack. Virgil's legs folded up, hooking slightly over Hotstreak's back. The pyro grinned and leaned completely forward, his hands moving to frame her folded arms. VIrgil leaned up to meet him, her arms supporting her upper body. Her back connected firmly with Hotstreak's firm chest, the position helping the pyro to get a deeper angle. The couple groaned in perfect since, before Hotstreak buried his face in Virgil's shoulders. He wanted to touch her so bad, to grip her hips so tightly, his hands would leave an impression, but that was against their rules, no hands.

"So, fuckin, good, yer pussy gets better every time I fuck it," Hotstreak grunted into Virgil's shoulder before biting it firmly.

"Mmhmm," Virgil moaned in agreement, her chocolate colored eyes rolling back into her head. Hotstreak frowned, suddenly not liking Virgil's forced silence. They'd used gags before, but only because they had been fucking in places they couldn't get caught and Virgil was very vocal. Mid-thrust, one of his hands came up and burned the straps of the gag off, careful of Virgil's dreads. Virgil felt the gag loosen around her face before she opened her mouth, dropping the slick gag to the table top. After taking several deep breaths, Virgil began screaming in pleasure, voicing it to the world. Hotstreak grinned as he thrust harder into Virgil, her moans ringing in his ears.

"Scream for me, bitch, let the world know that yer mine. Let it know yer bein' bred," Hotstreak growled out, thrusting as hard and deep as he could.

"H'rd'r," Virgil slurred out between moans. Hotstreak grinned before really starting to slam into her. The head of his throbbing cock slammed into Virgil's cervix, while simultaneously rubbing unevenly at her g-spot.

"AH, AH, AH, AAAHHH!" Virgil screamed out, her body bowing into Hotstreak's larger body, her slender hands supporting her weight while she arched up in a perfect bow.

"Yer tightenin' up so nice, bitch, gonna fill ya up soon if'n you keep this up," Hotstreak grunted out, hips slamming into her.

"D-do it, f-fill me up, H'tstr'k, wanna be all fat,with yer babeh," Virgil slurred out before her body decided it was going into a full body orgasm, her voice shrieking out her pleasure. Hotstreak gave a few more demanding thrusts, riding Virgil through her orgasm before shooting his boiling seed deep inside Virgil's womb, coating it white. The pyro thrust harshly a few more times before collapsing onto Virgil. The hero collapsed at the sudden extra weight, trembling with the after affects of a really good orgasm. Both panted heavily, shuttering from the echo's of pleasure. A puddle of their combined juices leaked out of onto the table, making Virgil's legs and stomach sticky.

"Yer gonna be even prettier filled out with my baby," Hotstreak grunted in Virgil's ear, hands finally finding perches on the hero's body. Virgil hummed at the complement before saying anything.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Virgil asked, in inner muscles flexing around the thick meat still inside of her. Hotstreak grunted lowly in pleasure, loving his women's thought process.

"We'll be here for the next week or two, to make sure my seed took," Hotstreak said, before pushing himself up to let Virgil breath easier.

"Well, this is going to be a nice little vacation then, I'm gonna ride you next, hot-head, long and hard till I cant do anything other then sit and whimper while I think of you," Virgil said pleasantly. Hotstreak felt his lust stir but was still too tired to do much at the moment. Virgil didn't bother telling her boyfriend that his seed already took, her family had always been excessively fertile.

"Soon bitch, soon," Hotstreak replied with a grin, rolling them to their sides to nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil moaned as she bounced on Hotstreak's cock, slamming herself down harshly. Her arms had been retied this morning and now were pinned up above her. A chain dangled from the ceiling in the bedroom, allowing people to be tied up while sexual plays happened. It was low enough that a person could comfortable sit in the bed and could be adjusted. It held her up partially as she harshly rode her man, her inner walls clamping desperately. Hotstreak grinned, holding her hips to help her bounce on his cock. Their pace, like the other day, was harsh and desperate, just how they both liked it.

"D-deeper," Virgil moaned loudly, her hands clenching into fists. Hotstreak grinned before thrusting up several times, getting deeper every time. Virgil moaned again, clenching her inner muscles tightly as Hotstreak kept pistoning his hips into her. Virgil's breasts bounced harshly at every move, nipples as hard as pebbles, begging to be bit. The look on her face, the look of one being completely undone, made Hotstreak go crazy with a possessive heat, thinking of other people then him seeing that look.

"Mine!" Hotstreak snarled before surging up to wrap his arms around Virgil's heaving torso. The sudden move, angled him deeper, making the hero groan in pleasure.

"A-always," Virgil agreed loudly, as Hotstreak clamped his hot mouth on Virgil's left nipple. The pyro sucked on it hungrily, hot tongue lavishing it as his teeth nibbled in between the licking. Virgil moaned at the attention, her lovers hot mouth always left her body tingling and wet. The hero bucked into Hotstreak's firm body, needing more of his seed. The pyro smirked against her breast, giving it one last harsh bite before moving to the right one, chewing on it hungrily. Virgil moaned again, clenching her inner walls as she rode the pyro as hard as she could. The entrance to her womb slammed against Hotstreak's quivering tip. The pyro's cock twitched violently, pulsing every time it touched the entrance to Virgil's thirst womb.

Virgil let loose a shriek as a violent orgasm finally shot through her, causing her to tighten and then squirt all over Hotstreak's lap. Feeling the wetness in his lap cause Hotstreak to look down without loosing his rhythm. The hero felt her face flush as Hotstreak spotted the clear juices in his lap. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was and when he did, his cock hardened even further. He grabbed Virgil's hips tightly before slamming the hero violently against his cock several times before shooting his seed deep within Virgil's womb, draining himself into his pretty little lover. The hero moaned loudly, another, smaller, orgasm racking through her as he filled her. They leaned heavily against each other, panting desperately.

"I, uh, had no idea you did that," Hotstreak said, panting against her neck.

"N-neither did I," Virgil said, breathing heavily. WIth one quick move of Hotstreak's powers, Virgil's arms were down from the chain. They fell heavily on Hotstreak's shoulders.

"It's fuckin' hot as hell, I can't wait to pound yer vibrator inta ya so I can watch yer juices fly everywhere," Hotstreak said smugly. He'd done that before, though Virgil hadn't squirted. Though the vibrator was fun, he liked the large dildo they had, using it to either stretch her out or shove up her ass so it would be double penetration fun.

"Fuckin' hate that thing, 'specially when you use it on me," Virgil said tiredly. Hotstreak lied back, allowing his women to rest against his chest. He'd fuck her standing in the next few hours, his stamina had grown since both bangs.

"Why? It fill's ya and vibrates against yer clit just right," Hotstreak replied, petting Virgil's back. He loved watching the toy go in and out of Virgil's hole, making her squirm. The image made his cock twitch inside of her, he loved images of Virgil in the midst of pleasure.

"It ain't the real thing, 'sides, I love feelin' every throb, pulse, and every vain of your monster cock while its inside of me. Plus, you fill my womb so well with your deliciously boiling seed," Virgil replied easily, a sultry husk in her voice.

"You keep that up, I'm gonna pound ya inta the mattress," Hotstreak grunted. His cock was hardening inside of her, waiting to be used again.

"Promises like that, make my pussy ache for more," Virgil replied, licking her lips hungrily. Hotstreak growled loudly before rolling them over, so Virgil was beneath him. His cock, hardening completely, twitched violently in Virgil's slick entrance. Virgil's slender legs wrapped around his waist as he proceeded to pound her into the firm mattress. Thirty-five minutes later, he shot another, weaker load, into his women, drenching her insides violently. Their mingled juices dribbled out of Virgil's well used hole, staining the bed beneath them.

The two ended up drifting off to sleep shortly after words, needing the rest for later activities. Four hours later, Virgil woke up first, feeling full and completely relaxed. Of curse a pleasant thrum of soreness ripple through her body, starting at her center. She rolled Hotstreak off of her carefully before getting out of bed to wonder over to the kitchenette that was provided and stock full of food. The scientist really went all out for this experiment. Virgil just hoped it wasn't for nefarious purposes.

The hero, while still tied up, made threes sandwiches, one for her and two for over eager boyfriend. As she sat down, Virgil thought of the past three days, wondering why Hotstreak hadn't told her that he wanted kids. If he had, she would have stopped her birth control sooner. Virgil had always wanted kids, and thought, for a time, that the only way she'd get some was through artificial insemination, with Richie as her donor. She had just turned twenty-six, weeks ago, the same age her mom was when Sharon was born, and had a slew of bad relationships before Hotstreak. Being a hero didn't leave enough time for relationships, or consistent work for that matter. Virgil did manage to become a small time lawyer, though her degree mostly went to helping small businesses like the community center, where she did most of her work. She was kind of a free range lawyer, now that she thought about it. Hotstreak had gotten out after the second bang when she'd been eighteen, and they hadn't really seen each other until she turned twenty-four. They became pretty good friends after that before starting a romantic relationship after he found out she was Static. The hero grinned thinking of her lover, her pussy throbbing between her thighs as she thought of him.

Hotstreak stumbled out of the bedroom twenty minutes later, finally noticing Virgil was gone and promptly went to find her. He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table with two sandwiches waiting for him. The pyro had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from making any women/sandwich jokes as he plopped down at a chair to eat his late lunch. The pyro watched as his naked girlfriend got up and shuffled around the kitchen, bruises adorned her hips and torso from wear he had gripped her. Normally, he was a lot more careful with his women, but Virgil was different. Not only did she take the harsh pace he dished out when they fucked, she dished it right back. The bite marks adorning his shoulders and neck were proof of her own violent brutality. A few, permanent, scars that came from her nails adorned his back and sides. He loved every minute of it. The fact that Dakota's number one goodie-two-shoes loved rough, dirty, sex only sweetened the feelings he had for her.

Virgil had always seemed unattainable to him in high-school, until one day, she wasn't. He'd always liked the way she talked and moved, her gracefulness was flawless. The fact that she was a nerd only endeared her to him, just like her being so smart. He loved women who were smarter then him, that's why he always went after them in school. He glanced over at her only to be distracted by the sway of her generous hips, his revery of his past broken. The pyro got up and pressed his larger body against her back, his thick arms wrapping around her slender body securely. One arm latched itself around her fit stomach while the other cupped the mound of her pussy. Two fingers slid into the folds, briefly fondling her clit before sliding down to pierce her core.

"Something wrong, Hotstreak?" Virgil asked, widening her stance to allow better access.

"No, just glad yer mine is all," Hotstreak replied as he began to finger fuck her.

"Nnhg, me too," Virgil replied, leaning heavily against Hotstreak as his fingers pleasured her with their violent strokes. The her bucked into the over heated hand as it worked, loving the way they loosened her. Hotstreak leaned down to bite at Virgil's neck, determined to leave his mark. If he kept that up, Richie would think he raped her again. That had been hard to explain the first time, much less a second time. It wasn't Virgil's fault that she liked it rough, it was a release for her, to be dominated sexually. The rough treatment was like a vacation from the hero business and being 'Ms. Perfect.' Richie never could understand Virgil's need to be taken so violently, he couldn't ever wrap his mind around it.

Virgil let loose a loud moan as pleasure wracked through her, the pyro's fingers doing wonders for her core. Hotstreak always knew how to pleasure her, ever since their first time when she had begged to 'get fucked like an animal.' Since the first time, he always filled her in the best of ways, even if it was just his fingers ramming themselves into her greedy core. Virgil knew she'd have to talk to him about the whole baby thing, but that would be for later, hopefully after her abdomen was swollen with their son. Minutes later, Virgil let out a loud moan, squirting her juices all over Hotstreak's large fingers and hand. Hotstreak pulled them out to lap at the sticky fluid, greedily suckling at them while Virgil panted lightly.

Before Virgil could say anything more, the rope binding her hands was burned off, right before she was spun around to face her possessive lover. The pyro kissed her hungrily, his large hands roaming all over her body. Virgil was only to finally be able to do the same, grouping her lover desperately. They pulled back for a quick breath of air before kissing each other again, this time softer and more gentle. They pulled apart again and leered at they grouped each other's bodies. One of Hotstreak's hands engulfed Virgil's right breast, squeezing it tightly to remind her of the bite marks he had left around her nipples.

"Got a present for ya, women," Francis said, as he grabbed her wide hips. Virgil looked down at the large, pulsing, length with a leer. It was dribble pre-cum already.

"And what a pretty, big, present it is," Virgil replied, one hand going to grip the throbbing length. She squeezed tightly before starting a hand job, smearing pre-cum up and down the length. Hotstreak groaned before lifting Virgil up by her hips and slamming her against the nearest wall, which happened to be the large, stainless steal fridge, and slamming into her slick whole. Virgil automatically wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, as he began to plow into her, hitting her in all the right places. The pace Hotstreak set was brutal, bruising not only her inner walls, but her hips as well. They were completely desperate for each other, clawing, biting, and bruising each other's bodies so they would always be reminded of each other.

"Mine, all Mine!" Hotstreak snarled out as he fucked into Virgil, making the hero slid up and down on the fridge.

"Yours, all yours," Virgil agreed between breaths, clawing at the man's back, clenching around him desperately. The pace continued violently until they climaxed together awhile later, Virgil squirting down Hotstreak's thick legs while Hotstreak shot his load deep within Virgil's body. The two ended up sinking to the floor, still desperately clinging to each other as they caught their breaths. This would be an excellent two weeks.

Outside a few, miniscule breaks, they fucked everywhere in the scientist approved apartment, christian everything they could. One memorable time was in the shower, Virgil pressed against a wall while Hotstreak took her from behind. There was only one thing that Virgil hadn't liked about that particular time, and it was that Hotstreak had actually brought some of their toys from home and had shoved a thick, long dildo up her ass while he fucked her cunt. That thing ended up staying in her for almost five hours due to it giving them both great pleasure. At one point, Hotstreak had shoved a large vibrator up her pussy while he fucked her ass. Anal wasn't something they did often, but it came up once in a while and Virgil had gotten used to having something in their while her pussy was being fucked. Their two weeks had been heaven on earth for both of them, especially since all they did was have copious amounts of sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven months had passed since that fateful week breeding like rabbits and Virgil was heavily pregnant with their son. After they first found out about Virgil's pregnancy, Hotstreak destroyed their contract with the scientist doing the breeding program and set about taking care of his women. A women that now sported a wedding ring and his last name. It hadn't been a rushed wedding, just one that occurred during Virgil's first trimester so now one would think they were jumping the gun. Of course, Robert had found out about the breeding program thing and had ended up decking Hotstreak before Virgil could rain her father in.

The two still humped like bunnies, of course, it just wasn't as violent as before. It'd go back to that as soon as their son was born, but for now it was a gentler, permeant doggy style type that they did. Virgil didn't care, as long as Hotstreak still sowed his seed in her pussy and not some other tramps. Not that Hotstreak would cheat, Virgil was the only women he'd be fucking for along, long time, and the hero knew that. It was also lucky, that they found a nice, inexpensive two story house outside of town.

Currently, Hotstreak had his pregnant wife bent over the hood of his classic mustang, fucking her into the metal. Virgil was moaning like a bitch in heat, clutching at the metal desperately. Hotstreak kept ramming his rode into her, making her squeal every few seconds. Virgil had already come several times, soaking her plain panties that were pulled down at her knees. Her maternity dress, a gift from Sharon, was ripped at the chest, showing milk swollen breasts to the world. The skirt of it was hiked up enough to expose her empaled pussy as Hotstreak slammed into it repeatedly.

"God, yer still tighter 'n' hell," Hotstreak moaned as he fucked into her.

"M-more, need more," Virgil moaned out as she rocked back into her husband.

"Shit, gotta fill ya," Hotstreak moaned out, one hand leaving Virgil's hip to rub her swollen clit so she'd come again. Virgil came seconds later, squirting all over the car and her drenched panties. Hotstreak shot his load deep within her, drenching her cervix with his juice.

"God above, we're gonna drown the baby if this keeps up," Virgil panted out, leaning against the car to stretch. Hotstreak was still buried deep within her, not willing to pull out yet.

"If he's anything like you, he'll live," Hotstreak panted out, straightening up. One of his hands went up to play with Virgil's breasts, causing her to grunt. The pyro grinned when he felt drops of milk leak from the swollen tissue.

"You're a jerk," Virgil said standing up the best she could. She leaned back onto Hotstreak, letting the red head fondle her milk swollen breasts. The hero grunted in slight despair when she noticed them leaking, but continued to let Hotstreak fondle them.

"Maybe I am, but yer stuck with me now," Hotstreak replied before he maneuvered them so he was sitting on the hood of his car and Virgil sat in his lap.

"True," Virgil said with a sigh.

"Hmm, good thing we live out a ways, I wouldn't want the neighbors to see your cum face," Hotstreak said.

"If you stopped fucking me on the hood of your car, and with the blinds open and out back, you wouldn't have that thought," Virgil said as she started gently rocking in Hotstreak's lap. She'd been insatiable in the past seven months, not that Hotstreak cared. The job he worked was a simple one that required him to test building and housing security, he got paid good for that too.

"You like me fucking you so boldly," Hotstreak replied, rocking with her.

"Pfft, it isn't gonna happen when the baby comes, you know this right?" Virgil asked.

"That's why we're doing so much now. Now shush, you got me hard again," Hotstreak replied before bouncing his pregnant wife in his lap. Virgil moaned in pleasure and let Hotstreak do all the work. This was going to be a long parenthood.


End file.
